Stalker More Like Best Friend!
by johnshawn965
Summary: (Summary will move along with the story) Adrien has started accepting that perhaps he does have feelings for Marinette but what about now,when someone proposed to her?
1. Change of pace

Pining away after a superhero is not a great way to spend a year of your life;crying oneself to sleep,innumerable thought loops of "I'm not worthy of this goddess" or "Idiot!She doesn't like that!" or "Why wasn't I chosen before she fell in love with that boy?" and let's not forget,the entire year spent trying to make her fall in love with himself.Definitely not a good way of spending your life.As such,Adrien decided that he would give up his crush on Ladybug,she'd made it clear she didn't want to pursue anything beyond friendship,so that would be exactly would he would give her;the best friend she could ever ask for.It wasn't easy but they say the first step is the hardest and for Adrien,that meant actually believing that he could give up his love for her.Impossible didn't even scratch the surface of this task but as time went on,he found it a little easier to keep his gaze away from her,found it a little easier to not flirt with her and not have his mind be filled with thoughts of her all the time.

(Hello,I am Ab.I'm a new writer and um...I wanted to get a story written.

I'd love to hear what you have to say about this little short piece and I accept any constructive criticism:) )


	2. Simple thoughts

_No matter how badly I want to focus on the patrol,my lady makes things very '_hard_'.Cold showers are not fun at night._Adrien was still trying to let go of his feelings but it was proving to be difficult,feelings or not Ladybug was a sight for sore eyes for men and women.Chat Noir couldn't count how many times civilians tried to cope a feel of her and she would only scold them for their actions._Heh,reminds me of Marinette._No longer did Adrien see the petit female designer but instead,saw a magnificent beauty that rivalled and most times beat the models he worked with.She didn't stutter(which made Adrien sad because it was a very endearing quality of hers he'd come to find adorable) or run away from him.They'd become great friends over the years but sometimes he felt if he wasn't in love with Ladybug,could he and Marinette have ever gotten together?Nah,she'd turned down everyone,Nathanial,Max,Nino(but he now had Alya) and even Luka which surprised Adrien the most,considering how compatible they both were with each other normally and through their qualities and their work field(1).It always eluded him if she had a crush but she never acted differently around other guys or was just amazing at hiding her feelings,ironic considering she wears her heart on her sleeve.

A traitorous part of him whispered _Except you _but Adrien shoved the thought away from his mind.He was certain she was just nervous because of his father being a huge name in fashion and still having some lingering feelings from the gum incident.When he thought about it,the amount of times he's been alone with Marinette have been numerous and it would always be a group outing of him,Nino,Alya and Marinette before their best friends would call and say they couldn't come,_Their reasons never changed much but they must've wanted some quality time with each other without a third wheel._

With these thoughts going through his mind,Adrien tried to fall asleep but to no avail.

(1)What I meant was Luka being a musician and Marinette being a designer and designing coming under arts so their both in arts(to some extent)

Anyway,thank you for reading this,glad to see you return for this story.I got my first blooper and was gonna add it to the chapter but decided it should be here.

Blooper for Chapter 2:

_No matter how badly I want to focus on the patrol,my lady makes things very 'hard'.Cold showers are not fun at night_.Adrien was still trying to let go of his feelings but this is a little boring for you isn't it?Wanna see what the title actually means and that starting line,don't you?

Special thanks to these lovely people for liking my story:

The shadows only want to play( thx for liking,you were the first one )

romiang

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream


	3. Another day,but is it?

**Real quick,I've been thinking of removing the 24 Hours cuz I thought about it and I've really limited myself so tell me if you want it there or not,I feel like removing but I still wanna ask if you want to read that.Mandatory thanks section: **

**First of all, Drama Lover's Dream 513! How've you been?(You should read her[hope I'm not assuming] stories: All Because Of Ice-Cream and it's sequel, Keep it Together**

**AshlyKagome15**

**On to the story!**

_Another Akuma,another day*sigh*what I wouldn't give for a nice,quiet day in school with my princess_,lately all Adrien could think about was Marinette.Besides last night's little resolution,Adrien was determined to spend time with her and see and find out if he really had feelings for her or it was a misunderstood thought of simple attraction to a beautiful woman_,_his cheeks burned up at imagining what he would do to her if they were locked in a room_'Ahem'I mean what?_However even if Adrien had real feelings for her,he was torn.Should he not give up on Ladybug and hope one day she reciprocates his love?Or should he pursue someone that is pretty much Ladybug in her everyday life?It didn't help that she would still get flustered around him,despite their progress and he didn't want to scare Marinette away or want her to be considered a rebound.

**(Bit of Marinette,shall we?)**

Adrien was acting strange,he'd been staring at her for 3.2 seconds longer than usual.'Stalkers guide to love' says this is the beginning of either them being suspicious of you stalking them or that senpai has finally noticed you.But Marinette wasn't naive.Adrien had made it very clear to her that she was just a good friend,she wouldn't believe that her sunshine finally looked at her differently...for about 5 seconds.Internally squealing in victory,she tried for an impassive face but her cheeks had a different idea.However even Adrien was sporting a pretty noticeable blush,_Is he imagining something?_(Adrien sneezed)_"Bless you"._

**(And now we return to our daily scheduled show)**

The day went by relatively peacefully after that,as in,Chloe latched herself to him,effectively removing any chance Adrien might've had to talk with Mari alone and she also made 3 Akumas,just another day.But was he really gonna let it be like that?No,no he wouldn't.While he wouldn't start courting her immediately,he did at least want to know more about her because oddly,he didn't know her hobbies,her favourite colour,her favourite superhero.He'd decided whatever information he could get his paws on,he'll take it.A voice that sounded suspiciously like Plagg's said "_Don't you mean,you'll take her lips?"_followed along with smooching sounds

**Updates as you can see are very sporadic and unfortunately will be until October and November because I have to give these stupid exams along with my mid terms which is just great.Ive noticed I write very small chapters,anybody got advice for that**


	4. Something different

**Welcome back!Im glad you all take enough pity on me to read this story :) Anyway,enough self deprecating humour.Am I a pervert for writing this while listening to "Womp Womp"?I am,aren't I?Also this is why this is M rated and I don't know if you will like it since it's my first time writing anything sexual so I'm really inexperienced,you can skip this chapter since it's just me seeing how much people will like it,there's nothing story wise here.**

Akuma after Akuma,Adrien fought.He was tired and his lady didn't seem any better.When they were finally done and Adrien got a good look at her,she seemed...different.Something was different but he had a tough time figuring it out.What was wrong with him?He knew everything about his lady from the amount of spots in her body(pervert) to how she bites her lower lip when she's nervous.After purifying the Akumas and fixing everything,Adrien expected her to leave but to his surprise,she sauntered over to him,_him,sauntered,while showing off her body.Boy,was it hot in the room or what?His collar also felt really stuffy and **that's when she spoke,"Oh my little kitty,what have we here?Is your collar annoying you?Want me to make it go away?"She wrung her hands around his neck and gave him the sexiest look possible while crushing him with her body;her eyes were half lidded and full of lust.His suit was getting really annoying right now.**_

A lump formed in his throat and he found himself unable to speak because the next thing was the most surprising thing for him and apparently not for Ladybug,she was kissing him and not just kissing him,she was French kissing him.Her tongue found itself in his mouth and was fighting against his for dominance while her hands found their place in his hair;_it felt amazing_.The still somewhat rational part of him asked why she was doing this but the rest of him said to just give in.It wasn't hard to tell which side he would agree with since in the next moment Ladybug was pushed against a wall and her hands were held above her.

Adrien was now kissing and showing how much he worships her body,her jaws,cheeks and neck as well as pulse point were being kissed.He nipped her skin where her neck and throat met until it bruised before licking it to soothe it.She lightly moaned at this but he wasn't satisfied with that,he wanted more.He noticed how adept he was at this,remembering how he's only kissed Ladybug twice and he didn't even remember them.

His wandering hands found her breasts and with them,her perked nipples.He started kneading them and while he definitely wanted to get his tongue near them,her suit was in the way.But because he was a gentleman,he wouldn't rip her suit unless she wanted him to and he really wanted her to give him permission.

His hips were grinding against hers and while it felt amazing,he still wanted more.He brought one hand down to her sex and it took a moment for him to notice how 'excited' she was and a little longer for his body to register what he had to do to satisfy her.Rubbing her clit through the suit and her sex was the best he could do but when it came to his lady,he would do do his best to satisfy her,no matter the circumstances.While this all felt great for him,she did something totally out of nowhere(really?),she started stroking him.That was putting it lightly,she tried to stroke him through his suit,she was struggling like he was but it felt otherworldly,who knew having a partner was so much better compared to being alone?

He was reaching his climax and it seemed Ladybug was close to hers as well,one final stroke and some more rubbing,they both came however,during this moment,her transformation ran out...WHAT?!Being tired from their earlier actions,he reacted too slowly and saw her face.Marinette.Marinette was staring back at him but she wasn't shocked,almost as if this was fine.Again that rational part of him said something was different,something was wrong and that's when he heard ringing._Ringing?But there aren't any clocks around._

Adrien woke up with cold sweat running down his body and his pajamas soaked in his sperm.Truns out he was in a dream and it just ended but it left him with a question,_Why did I dream Marinette being Ladybug?_Did he want Marinette to be his lady?It was a new thought but one he found himself liking very much.

**If you weren't turned on,don't worry I wasn't either,I just wanted to show that there is a reason why this is an M rated story.A quick tidbit,I don't write a ton of dialogue because I just don't remember to and when I do it consciously,it's too much so please bear with me.**


	5. Confessions

**If you all don't mind a mature story,might I humbly suggest 'The contract'?Its a story by a wonderful author, Kikkie AND it's a MLB story.Ill give you a tiny summary:"Marinette is a baker's daughter caught between Adrien Agreste;Son of crime lord and ruler of half of Paris,Gabriel Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois;Daughter of mayor Bourgeois and ruler of the remaining half,Andre Bourgeois."Either I'm impressed easily or it's a really good story but I love it,anyway,if you're looking for a good story,go ahead and read that.Kikkie also has tons of other MLB mature stories that are pretty good.(I'm not a bad person ok?I just like this stuff.Please don't judge me)[This is really long but I have some more stuff to say later,see you then]**

Looking at Marinette was both really tough to do and extremely easy as well these days.Why?Because of his dream and currently budding feelings.Even a simple glance towards her was enough to light a fire in his cheeks.Now Adrien knew what Marinette felt like;flustered,being all over the place and rambling the whole time he spent with her(and a bit of stuttering here and there).Adrien would stop his rambling but only when he would hear her giggling and by god,did it sound wonderful to him.

**AT HIS HOME**

Now,when Adrien wasn't a stranger to live confessions;he'd confessed to Ladybug multiple times and he himself was confessed to numerous times.But what Adrien was a stranger to was a very particular confession that replied to his,one he'd always hoped was from her but never knew.He got the answer to that question through a voicemail,a voicemail that sounds like he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Um hi!This is Marinette but you probably knew that since you have my name saved on your phone and I'm the one talking...I mean I hope you have my number saved and-"She'd began her very cute rambling and Adrien laughed softly at her actions."Anyway(deep breath)Alya made be do this..I read your valentine card in school and I wrote a reply to it but I forgot to sign my name."

Adrien was always calm and cool collected,years of being a model gave him that calmness but HE.WAS.NOT.EXPECTING.THAT!His mind just blanked and he didn't hear anything beyond that,even the part where Marinette was shocked that the phone didn't end the call again.

Thinking fast after his brain finally rebooted,Adrien transformed and went to her house,'She loves me,she wrote that,she loves me,wrote that',his mind had these thoughts on loop and when he arrived,his whole world crashed.

"Will you marry me?"The last thing Adrien saw before blacking out was the colour teal.

**[FOOTNOTE,REMOVE AFTER STORY CHAPTER IS DONE]IM REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONGGGGG!!!![Chapters later on won't follow this trend,school has just been really stressful along with my CIEs]****Remembering 'The contract' and the fact that Kikkie has allowed for her stories to be used,I wanted to write one like it but with Adrien switched and him having different traits along with a story where he's a knight but a criminal,Marinette challenges him into questioning his father-king and his loyalties and duties and also capturing him and forcing him along with her on her missions,kind of like 'Red eye kill'[I believe is the name of the anime] I'm also gonna thank the people who favourited next chapter cuz this is already long as it is and sorry if it wasn't worth the wait :(**


	6. An exhausting day

**Warning:there is a bit of a sexual moment later on in the chapter,you can skip it.**

**its that one guy you take enough pity on to read his story...In all honesty,I just suck at uploading so please forgive me(also I might upload alternatives of what could've happened in a certain scenes){Also if the writing seems ****different,my friend wrote the beginning}**

**\--**\--**\--**\--

Silent and invisible,that's what he had become in this seemingly never ending world filled with pain.With his heart shattered in a thousand pieces,Adrien trudged home through it all,the world's sounds drowned out because his heart breaking was louder than anything else in the world.As if he was in some kind of romance story,it started to rain and his lack of umbrella didn't help things at all.

What had he done to deserve this fate?Who had he hurt to be treated to this kind of torture by life?He thought all of Ladybug's rejections would've helped him in dealing with happened but there was no way to describe this.The worst part came from it not even being a direct rejection,at least then he would have known that she had given it some consideration but here,he wasn't even allowed that comfort.She was taken away in front of his eyes,with him not being able to do anything.

**\--**\--**\--**\--

It was only a miracle he hadn't gotten sick the next day.His alarm kept ringing,reminding him of the fact that he would have to go see her again,however he didn't want to leave his bed;it being his only warmth along with pictures or Marinette's smiling face.

However,he knew his father wouldn't like that and begrudgingly he got up to get ready for school,this was going to be an exhausting day.

The ride to school was incredibly short and he wasn't ready for this.Nino caught him and took to class with him.He had to show everyone his model smile and hide everything else like the way he felt pain at seeing her dazzling blue eyes or cute freckles dusting her nose or that there was ring on her hand.

His mind kept asking the question of what he lacked that Luka had.What made him better than him?The entire school day went over his head because that moment kept repeating in his mind again and again and each time,it broke his heart even more.He wasn't able to learn anything or focus on the test Ms.Bustier had taken.

**\--**\--**\--**\--

(Let's assume Madam Bustier is only 28 while the teenagers are almost 18)

After school ended,Adrien was called by Ms.Bustier to have a discussion about his performance on the test today.Even with his inner turmoil,Adrien didn't want to disappoint his father with a bad test.She assured him that it wouldn't be shown to his father but in return,she wanted to know what was wrong as this wasn't how he usually performed.

Adrien bit his bottom lip and scratched his back,wondering whether or not he should tell her.In the end her calming smile warm eyes made him spill all of his pain to her.In response,she told him that he should go for older,more mature women while giving him a seductive look.

Adrien in his current state didn't understand what she was talking about and he said that he didn't know any older women.She in response rubbed her legs with his,saying she would be happy to be of service to a prized pupil of hers.

She walked around the desk sat on his lap,his body immediately reacting to her;she started grinding her hips into his and brought his hands up to her chest,making him squeeze her plump breasts.She took her mouth to his neck,kissing and sucking on his soft skin along with slowly reaching her hands down,running them over his pecs,abs and finally travelling even lower to cup him through his pants.

Before it could continue even more and Adrien lost control of himself,he pushed her off of him but it was a little late."Adrien!"Her tone of voice was between betrayed and extremely angry.She took him to a secluded classroom and asked angrily why he would do something like that when she had already confessed to him.

Adrien mind was a mess of emotions and his anger seeped through,making him question her in a loud voice why she would accept someone else's marriage proposal if she had already confessed to him.Marinette was confused,"How do you know about the proposal?"

**\--**\--**\--**\--

**So first of all,thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.I do want to mention that because this story has changed completely from how I originally envisioned it,I'm gonna be changing the title and that this won't be a very long story so maybe a few chapters are left.Sorry for the short length,it was gonna be longer because of sticky notes and other things but I think I'll do that with a different story that actually has my original vision.**


End file.
